Sanningumi
by The Dude Of Doom
Summary: Missing siblings, angry gods, a mystery that begins years in the past and it all fall's onto the shoulders of world's greatest...aspiring chef and his reluctant Torkoal. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**I don't own Pokémon, this the prologue to this new pokémon story of mine. Hopefully this story will light my muse which has been under dire stress due to college. Hopefully everyone will like this story. Also Sanningumi roughly means 'group of three'. **

"Regular"

"_Television"_

'_Thoughts'_

"**Phone"**

_**Sanningumi: Prologue **_

"_Reality TV star of the hit show 'Journeys' Ash Ketchum and his once co-star Misty have announced a surprise engagement on 'Chatter' earlier this evening-"_

"Crap…" growled the deep voice of an overweight male from his small apartments kitchen, angrily clicking his television's remote to switch the channel and instantaneously burning his hand on a hot pan on his stove.

"Ah! Damn it!"

" _Now mix the Torchic eggs with the Miltank milk and-"_

"Seen it." Click.

"_Today marks the two year anniversary of the bombings in Sinnoh. We mourn those lost to us…please, a moment of silence_…" The large man stood silently for a moment, head bowed before the noise from the television started up again.

"_In happier news the strife in Unova has finally ended with the last of Team Plasma finally behind bars thanks to the efforts of a few unknown individuals-"_

"Redundant. It feels like they repeat that story seven times a month…."

_"There have been a spree of thefts happening throughout the world, all accomplished by the renowned thief simply know as 'Spade'. So far only fossils have been stolen-" _

"More news? Come on!" growled the man, who huffed before walking out of the kitchen. The man, or at the very least a very big teen due to the more youthful appearance of his face, plopped himself down onto his couch. He was overweight, but he was also taller than average, topping out at around 6'4 or 6'5, with long, thick arms and legs.

His nose was thin and pointed, which was odd on a round face, but it seemed to make his bright green eyes much more piercing. His brown hair was short-close to shaven-,his eyebrows were full but not thick, and his face was covered in stubble from not shaving for a week.

He seemed upset, possibly because he hadn't found anything to watch yet, because whatever he was making was taking longer to cook, or because it was just be one of those days where you felt like just being pissed off.

"Today sucks, you know that?" he mumbled. A plume of smoke near the side of his couch answered him; thankfully, when he bought the place he turned off his smoke detector.

"Don't give me that, Jacques. What did I tell you about blowing smoke indoors?"

An orange turtle-like head poked itself over the arm of his couch. The creature squinted its eyes, seemingly glaring at him. Smoke erupted from its nose, causing the man to break into a coughing fit. "Not…cool…man…"

His torkcoal, Jacques, had a rather blunt and cynical personality, but he was one of the man's only friends, the other his only other pokémon…and she seemed to have commandeered his bed for the night.

The sound that always annoyed him broke him from his rather dreary thoughts.

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Ring **

"Hello?"

"**Rick? Muffin?"** the voice of his mother gasped threw the phone.

"Mom…please don't call me that…"

"**I-I-I…Ha-have you seen the news?" **

The man now labeled Rick frowned, his mother seemed worried. His Torkcoal gave a questioning look, Rick raised a finger at the smoke breathing pokémon telling him to hold on a second.

"Yes I have, every news station seems to have something different there reporting, mostly everyday stuff nothing big."

"**Channel…channel 34.…"**

Rick blinked for a brief second before grabbing his remote and flipping to that particular channel _"…Police won't release all of the details of the investigation into the disappearance into three of this regions top five trainers. All we know is that there was blood and what looks like a struggle in the Champions condo."_ Rick's heart skipped a beat, blood running cold, and denial and worry entering his mind.

"Mom, is it Ron and Cam?"

"**Y-yes! Y-your brother and -s-s-sister…gone"**

"What about Crys?"

"**That…**_**girl**_** to…"** maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring up his once childhood best-friend up after that incident at Thanksgiving a year ago.

"**Rick…do you know where they are?"**

The large man laughed "Mom the three of us haven't really spoken for three years!"

"**But you three have always been…so close…as thick as thieves…**_**your triplets for Arceus sake**_**!"**

"Mom I know you and Dad never wanted to acknowledge it but if you two know we haven't been close since the three of us where fifteen mom, their dream was to become trainers, mine doesn't even involve pokémon. Don't get me wrong, I'm scared as hell but they don't tell me anything anymore…what even gave you that idea?"

"**Well…your siblings and….that scarlet **_**woman**_** left…letters for you it seems before they…disappeared."**

Rick's brow furrowed, lips forming into a frown "I'll be right over." He hung up.

"Jacques!" the Torkcoal lifted his head from where he was laying "Wake up Min, I need to pack…we're heading back to the farm…"

The Torkcoal harrumphed but did as he was told.

-X-

Two creatures soared threw the cold night sky to an unknown location. The first creature was a large dragon with light blue scales decorating it's body, red decorated it's body and wings, it carried two passengers. The second creature in flight didn't even look like it was meant to fly, with it being a an nine foot tall blue golem like thing…it was carrying one passenger on it's round back.

"Ron what are we going to do, I mean really this is not what I-" a feminine voice said worriedly from her spot on the golem like creature.

"Cam…" a deep gruff voice growled from the large bird.

"- I mean where are we going to go! This is this is-"

"Cam…!"

"-who knew that this all started when-"

"Crys a little help here!"

"Fine…ask the wounded girl for help sensitive basterd." a second woman's voice said mumbling the last bit, this one much quieter and somewhat scratchy. The loud smack echoed threw the sky and a small 'Ow' from the other woman.

"Thanks Crys…anyway Ron…do you really feel like Rick can do this?"

Ron, the one riding the golem like creature alone chuckled sadly "Not a chance in hell…but I do know that we'll need him with us or we might die."

The woman named Crys raised an eyebrow "Then why not just pick him up now?"

"He needs to be stronger…and he needs to understand…"

Cam grunted "Well that's sucks and all for our brother but what the hell are we going to now! If we show our faces WE ARE DEAD!"

Ron huffed "I know a place…just…follow me." the giant eagle he was riding.

-X-

A seemingly young girl with shocking pink hair cracked her eyes open from the rock she was resting on "Something's wrong…very very wrong."

"Dusss du sk nor kkk."

"You feel it to Hitchcock?"

"Ni du…"

The pink hair…child nodded gathering up her coat and shoes before standing, a large ghost seemly materializing beside her "Your getting antsy which is a never good sign being the soul collector that you are…that means…"

Looking to the sky she frowned "Something is killing the planet, Death is in the air, a silent disease is sweeping the land….the gods are pissed Hitchcock and no good will come of this."

"Dusk…"

"Quick lets go!"

-X-

Dark clouds gathered over the apartment complex of Rick, lightning and thunder shaking the earth below. A bright flash cracked the sky in half followed by a terrified scream as something plummeted to the earth.

"Pi pi chu Pi piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

_**Sanningumi**_

**And there's the prologue. Now please review and tell me what's your first impression of the five main characters, maybe what you think this story may be about upon first inspection. This story will involve the paranormal…or as paranormal as one can get in the pokémon world, it will get dark, it will have my brand of humor, this will get violent, the updates may be slow and I'm going to try and make a story that **_**I personally**_** haven't seen before…hopefully…you know?**

**Also there's also a reason Ron, Cam, and Crys didn't get descriptions in the prologue while Ron and the unnamed girl did somewhat…but that will be explained later.**

**P.S. I may need trainer OC's at certain points in the story, not sure when yet but I may need them.**


	2. She Fell from the Sky IStarters

**I don't own pokémon, this story is un-beta..ed due to me being unable to find one. If someone reading this would like to beta that would be fantastic. **

"Talking"

"_Ghost"_

'_Thoughts_'

"**Electronic"**

"**Pokémon**"

-X-

_**Sanningumi:**_

_**Chapter 1- She Fell from the Sky part 1- Starters**_

-X-

_**(Exerted from 'Pokemon Leagues of the World' pg. 53) **_

.

The A.P.F, American Pokemon Federation, homeland to Lt. Surge of Kanto fame, and was once one of the biggest pokémon federations on the planet.

Located near the region of Unova, The A.P.F is consisted of four allied nations (Canada, the States, Mexico, and Sudamerica) similar to how the regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova have unified as one nation. Each nation has their own separate laws and language, and a vast majority of climates that different species of pokémon declared home.

The competitive scene of the A.P.F is rather odd with a heavy focus on contest and musicals, not that they don't have a League. No, the American League Tournament has always been a celebrated event held once a year, but then why?

Simply put it was because of two reasons, first one being was that there are only eight gyms in the entire A.P.F, each being some distance apart from each other and to tough for a novice trainer to even think about challenging. For that very reason most trainers born in any of the four nations spent what little money they had to travel and to compete in regions like Kanto and Sinnoh.

Secondly, even though there was a League tournament for those whose won the eight badges, or won in the preliminary battles before the tournament started, you couldn't go any higher until recently due to the lack of a Elite 4 gauntlet. Which was only remedied three year's prior when four trainers absolutely dominated the tournament of that year, they were soon hired nearly on the spot and formed into the Elite 4 of the American League.

**-X(A.P.F Nation: The States, Region: Western Virginia)X- **

Terra Alta , a rather small farming community between the mountains of Western Virginia. It was turning into a rather run down town, paint pealing off of walls, abandoned buildings every couple of miles. Most of the residents in their thirties or forties due to most of the teenagers and young adults wanting to move and make something out of themselves.

On the near edge of town stood a rather small condominium, current residence to Rick Barah.

"Look's like rain." Rick mumbled to his two companions shutting his first floor apartment door.

His first companion a torkoal named Jacques, a small, tortoise-like pokémon with a large black rock-like shell with holes decorating it glowing with a red warmth. His skin a health reddish-brown, and a long neck to support his head.

The second companion, another pokémon, was almost weasel like in appearance. It was yellow, bipedal, with round ears, red eyes, large round eyebrows, and a small pink nose with a whisker on each side. It's red arms looked similar to flared sleeves, a small red band around it's chest that seemed to connect the two. Yellow fur pilled around it's red legs and red tipped tail swished behind as it walked. Her name was Min, a fighting type pokémon named mienfoo.

Both Jacques and Min glanced at each other before looking at the sky ,darkened by clouds. Rumbling thunder shaking the earth below, Rick jumped, startled, nearly dropping his keys.

"Mein…mef ion foo?" the sound of Min's chattering reached his ears as he locked the door with a soft click.

"Tor." Jacques seemed to have grunted a response.

Curious Rick turned around walking out from under the overhand "What's so interesting about a thunderstorm?"

His mienfoo answered his quickly by pointing up, and on a whim Rick did glance up.

A searing pain coursing through his body, lighting striking down upon his head, and a pitched scream assaulting his ears were the last things Rick remembered before blacking out.

**-X(Western Virginia 9 years earlier)X-**

"_What the hell just happened?"_ Rick groaned, shaking the cobwebs from his head slowly opening his eyes.

"_Don't know!" _a high somewhat squeaky feminine voice chirped happily from his side, a blurry yellow blob bounced onto his chest moving towards his face. Tiny paws started prodding his face _"But the sun is shining, and the winds a blowing! So get up human-I-don't-know."_

With his vision coming back to him, Rick managed to make out the critter standing on his chest. It was a tiny rodent, yellow…a pale yellow to be more precise, with large black tipped ears, the left ear's tip branching off into three separate spikes, and round pink circles on it's cheeks.

Now all Rick needed to figure out now was where this pichu came from and why was she talking to him _"D-Did you just speak?"_

With a smile the pichu tilted her head to the side _"Nope!"_

Rick owlish blinked, staring at the tiny creature. No pokémon chatter, her mouth didn't move at all, and now that his sight was fully back the pichu seemed transparent almost ghost like.

"_H-How?"_

"_Magic!."_

"_Doesn't help."_

Letting out a heavy stress related sigh, the little pichu ghost tumbling down into his lap as he sat up _"…my name's Rick."_

"_Cassata…your big."_

"_I know."_

"Cam! Come inside lunch is ready!" a voice extremely familiar to Rick cut through the air, making the large man take notice of his surroundings.

He and the pichu were smack dab in the middle of a herd of miltank, one tauros standing frightfully close to them feeding on grass. But the pokémon weren't what had Rick's attention.

No it was the ten year old girl with long black wavy hair sprinting across the fields. She was rather small for her age wearing a bright orange sweatshirt that seemed three sizes to big, and a ratty pair of worn blue jeans. Held tightly in her arms a dark yellow egg spotted with two or three red spots.

"_This…can't be possible."_

Cassata ran after, passing through the miltank, Rick followed after, thousands of questions without answers filling his head. That was his sister…but wasn't, she was nineteen now just like him and-

"Ron you better move or I swear I'll drop kick you like Crasher Wake!"

Yep, standing in the way of the small girl blocking the door way was a rather thin shaggy haired ten year old in a dirt covered tank top. That was his brother Ron, or at the very least a shadow of who his brother once was. But this couldn't be possible…he was somehow transported to the past, or dead.

"_Cassata don't go in-"_ it was to late the pichu passed through Ron and into the house just as Cam collided into her brothers back. Ron fell forward into the house, what looked like a pure white ball flying out of his hand as his tiny sister trampled over him.

"_I remember this…"_ slowly moving into the house, just like the pichu he passed through everyone like a ghost _"…I was right…there."_

On a small stool in the kitchen standing next to a red haired woman with bright green eyes, was him…from nine years ago. At ten he wasn't overweight, a little pudgy but not enough for people to tell and he still had long shaggy hair like his brother. The woman was a pretty, with a facial features similar to the three black haired children.

His miniature self looked up from a pot of stew on the stove he was helping make before, with a shake of his head, went back to the food "Idiots…"

"Ricky don't make fun, Cam no ruff housing we don't want any harm to come to that egg, and Ronald you should know better than to pick on your sister. You three hear me!"

A chorus of 'Yes Mom' soon followed "Now Ron, Cam go clean up while your brother and I finish…and wake up your father while your at it." their mother ordered, pointing a stern finger at each child as she addressed them.

The older, transparent Rick gave a hallow laugh looking on to his miniature self _"I've lost my mind…a gengar snuck into my room and now I'm insane."_

"_Nope. Echo."_ that damned pichu.

"_What-"_

"_Shush I wanna keep watching."_

_-X-_

Time seemed to fast-forward after that, passing by in a blink of an eye. Cassata's tiny paws holding onto his shirt, large diamond shaped ears barley twitching while one of the spikes on that one odd ear brushing against his temple.

A loud bang seemed to warp space around them, slowing time back down to it's standard crawl. A scene eerily similar started to form, the loud bang was actually a simple knock on his old homes door, his younger self slouching one end asleep, head positioned at a awkward angle. His sister had control of the remote from her positioned in the middle of the couch as she lazily flipped through the channels, sitting sideways using her larger, sleeping brother as a makeshift pillow

Cuddling into the warmth of his sisters lap was a small yellow reptilian creature. Its teeth seemed to be forever showing, and its large curious eyes observed every action that was happening in the room. The single red scale shifting left to right on its head as it moved, it's legs hanging over one of his sisters the baggy skin around it's legs mimicking pants similar to his sisters.

Now if Rick didn't already know this scene in his life he probably wouldn't know what a scraggy was due to them only inhabiting more arid, desert like lands. He most likely won't know either that this particular scraggy was male and named Lee, a simple yellow egg a few days prior.

"Someone get the door!"

"Got it Mom!" yelled Cam, quickly sitting up, the baby scraggy in her lap franticly moving around confused due to the sudden movement of his pillow. Rick dreaded what was going to happen next.

Cam swung her upper body around, elbow catching the younger Rick in the chest. A struggling gasp for breath later, Ricky was doubled over with his head between his knees.

"_That looked like it hurt."_

Rick rubbed his chest in sympathy _"Yeah…it did."_

"Breath bro, just breath…and since your awake, mind getting the door?"

"Cam…I hate you so much right now."

"Love you to. Now door please."

With a grumble followed by a few childish curses thrown at his sister, and a throw pillow swung by his arm at Cam's head Rick's young doppelganger stood. The door wasn't that long of a walk from the couch the two were occupying, it was five steps away. Cassata scrambled up over his head to get a peek at who was at the door.

His smaller self quickly undid the latch, swinging it wide open revealing a young red haired girl. Her bright red hair cut short, barley passing her ears with a dark blue headband holding her bangs out of bright sapphire eyes. A smile stretched across the faces of both Rick's, for similar reasons. One for a current friendship, the other for the nostalgia of a friendship lost in time.

Crystal Flynn was a long time childhood friend of Rick, was being the key point for the older Rick, two quiet outcast forming a close bond while in school. The shy farm boy, and a girl who's parents were rarely home.

"_Heh…why do I have to re-watch the start of when my greatest friendship started to crumble…and people wonder why I dislike trainers."_ Rick crossed his arms in mirth, the pichu on his shoulder giving him a curious look, eyes questioning.

"Chris! Come it! Wassup?" leaving the door open has he headed back to the couch, Crystal walked in rather meekly, hands held together in front of her. Ricky head back to the couch, quickly grabbing his sisters legs and tossing them upwards to make room for his friend to sit down.

Cam, now laying on the couch upside with a confused scraggy trying to stand on her chest "Ricky wha-dah-heck!"

"We have guest, or you would know if the TV wasn't so loud."

Tilting her head back, brown hair cascading over the front of the couch, glasses falling to her forehead his sister smiled " Hey Cry, wuss-up how's it hanging?"

Blue eyes blinked owlishly at the upside-down girl, head cocked slightly to the left in confusion "You are the one that seems to be 'hanging' as you say."

Ricky waved his sister off "Ignore her, why'd you come over?"

"Fathers home."

Both Rick's winced, _" What's so bad about her parent?" _Cassata asked him curiously.

"_If I remember correctly her dad was a archeologist, leaving for months at a time, this particular time he's been gone for almost a year. He wasn't a bad guy…but Crystal only really spent at most 6 months of her life with him." _

The brother and sister both mimic each other with an "Oh…"

"Brought me a gift from an expedition, the both he and mother left for a weekend together."

"Well Chris…what did he get you?"

The little red haired girl moved to sit down, reaching behind her back to grab something that seemed to be attached. What she pulled off the siblings didn't expect, it was tiny with a brown dome like shell made of most of it's body, two small beady black eyes close to the top. Underneath large seemingly glowing read eyes blinking back at them, four small yellow legs grabbing at air, confused that it's resting place has been disturbed.

Cam squealed in delight, grabbing Lee as not to hurt him while she rolled onto the floor to stand "Oh my god! You got your first pokémon to! Yes! I finally have someone other than Ron to talk training with!"

Rick frowned "Chris…your planning…to become a trainer?"

"Yes." holding up the squirming kabuto close to eye level "It is the most logical conclusion when one legally doesn't want to live at home anymore. Kask is the perfect opportunity to continue with this venture."

Rick watched as his sister dragged the red head outside, now seemingly bursting with energy while Crystal looked back at her friend with a somewhat apologetic look upon her face. Cam's mouth was moving a mile a minute asking every question an aspiring trainer to another would ask from 'Are you going to specialize?' to 'How'd her dad get an extinct pokémon'.

The scene faded again but this time instead of his sister, Rick and Cassata were following Ron as he walked towards a small creek towards the edge of the farms property. A rock like creature floating behind him, it's two arms crossed in boredom, and it's large eyes set in an annoyed expression.

Rick saw himself sitting at the edge of the water, legs splashing, failing to skip rocks. His younger self looked over his shoulder a rather sad smirk on his face "Ron, Roci."

"Hey Ricky, Cam hijacked your girl?" his geodude grunting a greeting from behind.

"Yeah…one mention of being a trainer and she goes wild just because her scraggy hatched the other day. You two don't even have Mom and Dads permission yet…you guys may not even leave."

With a frown Ron placed a comforting hand on his brothers shoulder "Actually…we do. The only stipulation's mom has given us is passing the trainer license exam next year."

Young Ricky's sad smirk formed into a frown "And Dad?"

"In a few weeks when Lee's grown more Dad's going to take me an Cam on an expedition in the mountains for a week for survival trip…then he'll decide."

"So you're both going to leave…?"

"In a year…yeah."

The two brothers sat in silence, the only sound being that of the wind rustling leaves and girlish laughs in the distance. Rick watch the scene with a sad smile on his face, his brother reaching an arm over the younger Ricky's shoulder "Truthfully I would ask you if you wanted to come along…but me and Cam have been bugging you for over a year about this…"

"An the answer is still no. Being a trainer is silly, the league here doesn't get you anywhere. Plus why would you want to leave home…why can't you stay?"

"Because Ricky…adventure! Seeing the world!" Ron smiled, fishing in one of his pants pockets before holding out a pure red pokéball in front of his brother "I know you don't want to be a trainer…but let me help you catch…something."

Rick just stared at the ball with a slight glare, Ron continued on "It'll also help you stay friends with Red."

Silenced passed between the brothers before Ricky answered " Fine…any ideas?"

Ron smiled, standing up "Over heard Mom telling dad a fire pokémon was causing trouble near he combee nes-" the world around Rick and Cassata slowly faded to white, the voices of the past suddenly being cut off.

"_What's going on!" _

"_Don't worry everything's fine."_

_-X-_

"-**brat sure took a shock to his systems**." a rather deep raspy voice spoke above his head.

"**The Master is going to be fine by the way, thanks for asking old man. It even seems like he's even coming to**." a second one, this one female.

"**Good. Maybe now we can get going**" the old voice paused "**How's the rodent**?"

"**Head trauma, some bleeding**…" Rick shot up out of his daze. Head trauma? Blood? "…**nothing someone with basic **men foo fu mein meefoo."

The large man sat up, his two pokémon chattering next to him about something or another "That was a strange…drea-arahhhh!" a jet of bright flame shot past his face, Jacques was giving him a rather irritated look, head bobbing towards Min who was cradling something in her arms.

Something small, yellow, with a large spiked ear "Cassata!"

"_Don't worry everything's fine."_

**-X-**

_**Sanningumi**_

**-X-**

**Okay yes, the second chapter to this story took awhile. My life is very hectic right now and the chapters for this story that I had prewritten in a notebook got thrown out when I was cleaning my home. **

**As you can see from this chapter I've established the location and before people jump onto my back for starting the story off in America…don't. I'm only using stuff that's been established in Pokémon already, America has already been put into the pokémon universe. **

**So basically in this fic I'm not going to use any 'made up' places, I'm just tweaking things that have only briefly been mentioned. **


End file.
